fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ballestra Shipwrights
Ballestra Shipwrights is synonymous with high-end pleasure spacing, combining luxury and style with advanced technology. It specializes in high-quality superyachts over 70 meters in length, and there is no limit to the size or volume of ships it can produce. Clients who choose Ballestra to build a ship consider two important factors: first, the quality of the space yachts built in our yard; and second, Ballestra's ability to turn the owner’s wishes into reality. In fact, Ballestra Shipwrights can translate the most advanced technological solutions into a unique lifestyle experience onboard, while infusing each yacht with elegance, beauty and the unique flavor of Italian creativity, to maintain its premium value over the course of the ship’s lifetime. Overview Ballestra is the leading custom shipbuilder, with a turnover above 4 billion Credits annually, a current order book of about 10.1 billion C, a network made up of 21 shipyards, 3 design centers, a research center in the naval field, two production sites dedicated to the manufacturing of systems and mechanical components and staff of more than 19,000 people. With a history spanning over 200 years and 7000 vessels built, Ballestrai is one of the largest, most experienced and diversified shipbuilders in the galaxy. The cornerstone of Ballestra's ability to produce high-quality superyachts is its background in ship design and construction. The shipyard has built some of the most advanced ships in the Universe, while setting many records. Ballestra transfers its advanced technologies to yachting and adds the special elements that characterize a superyacht. The shipyard’s highly qualified workforce, meanwhile, combines top managerial and technical skills with expertise ranging from shipbuilding to marketing, from industrial production to luxury, from project management to quality control. The company also has a large, dedicated engineering department, well connected to Ballestra's designers. With such a wide range of expertise to draw on, Ballestra can put together the perfect team for each element of a vessel’s design and construction. As well as being creative and flexible, Ballestra is attentive to the needs of its clients. While every yacht benefits from the shipbuilder’s experience and advanced technology, each Ballestra yacht is unique--a dedicated interpretation of its owner’s dreams. Ballestra Shipwrights is based on Athens, in the city of Phaedra. With a workforce of 750, including hundreds of skilled craftsmen, a dedicated Yacht Design Department and a Project Management organization, Ballestra has 60,000 square meters of covered space, so essential for achieving a true “yacht finish”, and a global reputation for excellence in high-tech, high-quality and high-performance vessels. The company recently invested in specialized new machinery, facilities and technology to make the yard the absolutely perfect environment for creating space-faring masterpieces. After delivery, Ballestra offers high-level servicing and maintenance, with two dedicated yards: one at Muggiano and the other at Arsenale Triestino. Here, specialist personnel offer every service, from routine maintenance to complex upgrades and conversions. Today, Ballestra Shipwrights has delivered her first mega yacht, Serene, a 134 meter space yacht which is considered a masterpiece for level of luxury, quality and technical challenge. Ballestra is currently putting the finishing touches on the Prince Rupert, a seven- deck yacht of 140 meters in length. Not all yacht owners have the same ideas. Some want to create, with their own designers, completely new, unique and distinctive vessels, specifically designed to their own vision, and Ballestra is ready to develop and build these projects for them. Other owners prefer to build upon an exclusive existing design. So, for them, we joined with some of the world’s most prestigious international yacht designers to create six concept designs: “Project Light” and “Project Skyback” 80 metres, “Project Apollo” 90 metres, “Project X-Vintage” 99 metres, “Project Armonia” 142 metres and “Project Fortissimo” 145 metres . Although technically detailed, these concept designs are intended to be adapted to any owner’s specific desires. Gallery A ballestra flag.jpg|Flag a komodo lone.jpg|The Komodo Class a KomodoClass-1024x947.jpg|The Komodo Class Fenris-3Dmodel.jpg|The Fenris Fenris-3Dmodel-thumb.jpg|The Fenris Fenris.jpg|The Fenris The Fenris.jpg|The Fenris Category:Organizations